Unil'tsyal
Appearance Unil'tsyal is a tall Na'vi-almost standing at ten foot five. He is lithe, svelte and graceful. His skin is a rather pale shade of blue with pale blue markings. To contrast, his hair is pitch black, falling to his shoulders, loose- not braided like the usual fashion, save for his queue, which falls to his narrow hips. His eyes are a pale gold- almost white gold in color. His face is long and slender, with narrow, thoughtful eyes and a generous mouth. Unil'tsyal could almost be called "pretty" by Na'vi male standards. He prefers to wear blue and purple feathers in his hair, and pale leather adornments. His preferred weapon is his bow and dagger. Unlike his sister, Unil'way, he does not use a spear. Unil'tsyal has a long scar that begins at the base of his jaw on the left side of his face and rakes upward and to the right, ending just above his right eyebrow. He also has two scars that rake upward and right across his chest, ending just below his right collarbone. Unlike most Na'vi, his facial markings are very hard to see, and they are restricted to his forehead- his cheeks, nose and jaw are free of markings. Unil'tsyal's stride is smooth, practiced and exact- he moves with the fluid grace of a dancer and has perfect balance- each move he makes seems to have been calculated before he makes it, and he does it perfectly. Personality Unil'tsyal is quiet, patient and kind, but when he makes his judgments, they are final, and sometimes harsh. He will think long on something before making a final, irrevocable decision. He is slow to anger, but his anger is terrifying if pushed to it. He has the patience of a saint and has only shown anger twice in his lifetime, and it was emotionally scarring for those who witnessed it. His voice is quiet, lilting, almost musical. He never raises his voice, even when frustrated or excited. When he does raise his voice, it becomes dangerous, threatening, and holds an air of command that makes the listener pay attention. Unil'tsyal is not social in the least. He prefers to spend his time in the air atop his ikran, Txur'mokri, or with the Tsahik. He hears his Spirit Guide-the Forest Banshee- strongly, and seeks the Tsahik's input on how strongly he feels it, and he sees Sanume as a maternal figure. History Unil'Tsyal was a born hunter- while he didn't come home with nantang pups like his sister, he was always a quiet observer, watching trails and signs of game. He ended up preferring the role of scout more than hunter, but he combines his power of observation with his attention to detail to be a precise hunter. He was happy to have a sister when Unil'way was born, and the two became very close, despite their opposite personalities- she talked so he didn't have to, socialized so he didn't have to. She could be the figurehead and he could be the shadow. Despite his love for his sister, he always wished she would be more rational and think things through before acting. He was appalled when she began to enjoy the war against the Tawtute, and he went into self induced exile until he heard that she had reconciled with Eywa for her wrong doings. Current Events To be added.